Drossel KeinzDrocell Cainz Fan Fiction
by Amberxsupernova
Summary: Alright, so this is a fan fiction I started on deviantart and decided to post it here 3 Tell me if you like it, yus ? I'm not too.. err persistent with my writing, and I don't have specific days where things go up, so.. bear with me. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

Drossel Keinz was working in his doll shop, rearranging the dolls, putting the newer ones up front. Softly, he hummed to himself: "Built her up with wax and stone.. wax and stone, wax and stone.. built her up with wax and stone, my fair lady"  
He touched the hair of the new doll he had made, a little lady with deep red hair that fell in lovely little curls. The dress was adjusted nicely on the dolls small body, and the red bow around it's waist was tied to perfection. He was quite proud of himself for making the doll, and he set it right in the middle of the new dolls on a white stand. As he was setting up the rest of his dolls, his neck clicked to the side when he heard the bell over the door ring, signaling someone had walked in. His eyes widened slightly when he saw who walked in. It was a woman, with dark blue hair that rested pinstraight against her smooth, pale face. She wore a dress like any other woman during the time, although it was a bit tighter around her body and was in a shade of midnight blue. Under her left eye, on her cheek, was a painted on symbol in purple ink. Her eyes were a pure green, and she had dark make up around her eyes, in shades of blue and green. Drossel looked down at her neck, which made him cringe slightly when he saw the stuffing that was falling out of it. She took a step forward, her movements robotic and wobbly. Before she made it very far, she collapsed onto the floor. Drossel came to her side, his neck clicking as he looked down at her. He checked her eyes, and thankfully, he could still see the pure green irises. He lifted the woman into his arms, her body was limp and smooth, and there was no doubt in his mind that she was a doll, much like himself. He locked the door to the shop, and brought her to the tower where he made his dolls. He set her down on the wooden table in the middle of the room, and bit the tip of his glove, sliding it off his hand. He did the same to the other, and tossed it onto a near by chair. He ran his finger tips over her cheek, and down her neck.

"Hmm.. made of simple clay.. but seems as though the clay was mixed with crushed diamonds.." He stood up straight and adjusted his hat.

"So I thought to myself: stitch her up"

~An hour passes~

Drossel was fixing up his little work room, getting things back in order, and sang to himself: "Stitched her up with needle and thread, needle and thread, needle and thread, stitched her up with needle and thread, my fair lady"

A moment later, he turned to see the woman stirring. "What.. is this.. place?" She said, her neck clicking as she turned it from side to side, looking around at the unfamiliar room.

Drossel stepped over and gave a bow, placing a hand over his chest as he did so. "My work room. You came into my shop, with stuffing falling out of your neck, and I patched you up" He held a mirror to her, his dollike hand showed to her, and let her know he was of her kind. She looked at the stitched and ran her own thin fingers over the stitches.

"Thank you.." She said quietly, bowed her head slightly to him, the same clicking noise echoed quietly in the spacious room.

Drossel blinked his violet eyes. "May I ask your name?"

"Emerald. My name is Emerald" She said simply, subliminally letting him know she did not have a last name.

She swung her legs off the table and landed on the floor with an audible thump. Her dark blue hair was gently as she landed, but fell right back in it's original place.

"Emerald.." Drossel said quietly, a small smile appeared on his face. "Pleasure to meet you"


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald blinked her pure green eyes again, as she usually did when she was curious, as she looked around the room. It felt strangely comfortable.. better than her old home.

"Where are you from, milady?" Drossel said. He was now seated on the chair across from the table, a music box was seated on his lap.

"Ireland. I was the doll of a famous puppeteer, until he went insane and attempted to get rid of his creations, myself included. He gave me the wound on my neck" Her fingertips ran over the thick, careful stitching once more.

Drossel's eyebrows furrowed. "How unkind of him, to ruin such a nicely made doll. I'm jealous that I didn't create you myself" Drossel's hand was now wrapped around the lever on his music box, and he slowly runed it, the creepy music filled the room.

He started singing along to the music: "Built her up wit diamond and clay, diamond and clay, diamond and clay. Built her up with diamond and clay, my fair lady"

The music made the female doll smile, it soothed her lonely soul. She had stepped off the table, and her body parts all clicked into place. A lamp shined dimmly on her, but it caused the crushed diamonds in her skin to sparkle. After his song, Drossel stood and placed the music box on his counter, and stepped over to Emerald. He held out his white gloved hand to her and bowed, his back and hips clicked and bounced for a moment when he did.

"Milady, you seem now to have no home. If you will allow me to, I would like to make you my doll.." He looked up, his violet eyes shining. "My princess"

He seemed to have an almost caring, and synpathetic smile towards the lonely doll. She blinked a moment, thinking it over, and placed her glittery hand in his.

"That sounds... quite nice..." She bowed her head, and her dark blue hair framed her porcelin looking face. "I don't believe I even caught your name.."

Drossel stood up straight. "Drossel Keinz"

The female doll nodded and began taking a tour of the room, being careful not to touch or break anything. Drossel smiled to her, admiring her well crafted form, much more davanced in many ways than his own.

"You will make a fabulous doll for me. I promise to keep you well maintained, milady. A doll such as yourself, with that exquisite molding and paint work, should never go unmanaged" Drossel smiled mischieviously and played with a roll of puppet strings he had in his pocket.

Emerald was truly grateful for his kind gestures, but refused to completely let her guard down. Drossel looked sneaky, suspicious, but she wanted to trust him. He was a handsome doll, had a fine crafted face and was beautifully painted. Emerald was a doll of few words, and knew that would make this situation of trust a lot easier, in a way.

Drossel pulled on one of the strings, making it glint in the dim lighting. "I have one request.. do you know how to sew?"

Emerald nodded, and ran her hand along her slender waist and feminine shaped hips. "I made this dress.. I'm an advanced sewer"

Drossel smiled approvingly. "You will make your own clothes, and clothes for my dolls when it's needed"

Emerald nodded, she had absolutely no problem with that. Drossel held his arm out to her.

"Come, milady. Let me show you to your living quarters"

Emerald took his arm, linking hers with his, they fit together like a puzzle. He lead her through the halls of the tower, and she spotted various hall furniture and cobwebs in the corners of the house. She thought: "I'll have to clean up this tower.."

Drossel, as he was walking, was thinking to himself as well. "Emerald.. such a beautifully made doll.. and she's all mine now" 


	3. Chapter 3

~This is in Emerald's point of view~

Today, I arose from the comfort of the guest bed Drossel had brought me to the night before. The bed had a dark purple canopy with lavender netting that fell down from it and around the bed. The sheets matched the canopy, and the entire room had a nice purple theme to it. I had never fallen asleep, I'm able to, but rarely do unless I want to waste some time until a specific event. As I looked around the room, there was a soft knock on the door, and Drossel stepped in. Behind him, was a rolling table with a sewing machine on it, and a basket of supplies.

~End of Emerald's point of view~

"Here, milady. You can sew in the comfort of your room. Also, I have a request of you.."

Emerald got out of the bed and looked over the sewing machine, a fine piece of metal it was. "What is it, master Drossel?"

That brought a smile to his face for a brief moment, but then his poker-face returned. "I would like to examine your body. If I am to keep you well managed, I must know every inch of your body by heart"

Emerald's head tilted, and she stared at him a moment. She knew the meaning of decentsy, and to hide those parts of her body, but it was true that he needed to know what the other parts of her body was made of.

"Well.. alright.. I suppose that's reasonable"

Drossel smiled to her and bowed, his hand on his chest as he did. "Yes, it is. Come my dear, let me start the.. exam" Drossel had a supposedly respectful smile, but who knows what goes on in that dolls stuffed head.

Drossel lead Emerald into his work room, the same room she had been in when he fixed her neck. He helped her onto the bench, which he had set up a thick cotton blanket and a pillow, obviously he thought this exam through.

"A beautiful lady shouldn't have to be uncomfortable during an exam" Drossel smiled to her and stood above her as she got comfortable.

Emerald rested her head on the pillow, her blue hair stood out against the pearly white pillow case. Drossel watched her intently as she laid down and once she was comfortable, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Let us begin.." Drossel pulled down her sleeves over her smooth, glinting shoulders.

If her cheeks could turn pink, they would have. Drossel continued pulling them down, and she helped aide him by lifted her body up as she slid it down, revealing her realistic breasts, down to her stomach. He stopped there, and examined the breasts. He slipped off his white gloves, biting the tips of them to slide them off, and tossed them onto the chair. Emerald stared up at the ceiling, staying perfectly still. Drossel placed one hand on each of her breasts, massaging them gently. "Hmm.. made of some type of gel.." Emerald closed her eyes, she was still capable of feeling pleasure in those areas, and wondering if Drossel was capable of it as well. She blinked the thought away, telling herself it was just an exam, but those thoughts passed as he pinched her pink nipple.

"Ahh.. finely made.. just like the rest of you" Drossel said, smiling up at her. He had a sensual smile on his face.. but.. Emerald could sense a twinge of happiness.. of love, pure affection. Was he lusting after her as much as she's lusting after him now? No, two dolls.. they're not made for that.. Her thoughts disappeared as his hands moved down her flat stomach. "Smooth and flat.. your creator paid great attention to even the smallest details, milady" He dipped his finger in the small curve of her belly button. "Now, it's time for me to learn about all of your smallest details"

He started pushing down her dress again, over her hips, down her legs. He slipped them off and before looking at her treasures, he folded her dress lovingly and hung it over the chair his gloves rested on. He then turned, his smile showed more love and affection now than ever. He stepped over back to the table, to the naked doll that was Emerald, and his eyes slowly moved down her body. From her green eyes, to her lips, her neck, over her beautiful breasts, down her stomach. His eyes reached her lower area, and he admired it curiously. He'd never seen a doll with such complex womanly parts, the dolls he made simple didn't have anything of that nature. Between her legs, she seemed to have such a realistic pussy, made of what almost seemed like rubber.

"I ought to take a further exam on this part.."

Drossel smiled up at him, looking at her face as he ran his finger around her folds, feeling every inch of the outside of her.

"Such fine material.. you're certainly a fine doll indeed"

He looked down at Emerald's pussy, and had a hungry, wanting look on his face. He leaned down by her head, whispering in her ear.

"And you're all mine.. you're my doll, Emerald"

He stood up straight again, pulled Emerald up into a sitting position with her legs hanging off the table. He took a step back, admiring the dolls body, then placed his hands on top of one another and pulled them apart, strings shot out of the tips of his fingers and wrapped around Emerland's wrists and legs.

"Now you're my puppet.. and I hold the strings"

He had a sadistic smile on his face, although his eyes showed something different. It showed affection, they let her know he wouldn't hurt her, and that he cared for the doll. He moved his hands, which moved her own hands, and moved her legs so she was standing off the table, fully nude. Drossel felt his mouth water, this beautiful doll was standing in front of him and did anything he wanted her to do, she didn't seem against it. If Emerald had said for him to stop, he'd stop immediately. Emerald was rather enjoying it, he had control over her, but in a different way than her former master did. He wasn't trying to hurt her, and wasn't trying to use her. She had a sense of safety with him, that if she asked him to stop, he would at once. Not that she ever would tell him to stop.

"Come, my little puppet" He said softly, moving his fingers to make her walk forward in front of him. He lead her to a bedroom, much like her own but with a color scheme of reds and golds.

Emerald looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. "Beautiful room.." She said softly.

Drossel smiled, and pulled him to her, the back of her body pressed against the front of his. "You think so, my little puppet?" He released her arms and legs of the strings, but wrapped his arms around the dolls thin waist.

Emerald's eyes closed as she felt Drossel's body against hers, it made her feel.. comfortable. He lifted her a few inches off the floor and carried her to the big bed, sitting her down on the edge. He leaned into her face, smiling lovingly at her with his hands on the bed to hold himself up. He leaned forward, making Emerald lean back and laid down. Drossel rested above her.

"Emerald.. my.. my love.." He whispered, her eyes widened slightly.

Had she heard him right? He'd always called her his puppet, his doll, ect., but.. his love? She couldn't believe it.. she was overcome with such positive emotions now. She slowly lifted her arms, placing them on his shoulders as she gazed into his violet eyes.

Words couldn't give him a good reply to what he had said, so she replied by pressed her soft, pink lips against his. His lips were warm, and moist, it made her feel like she was floating on a cloud. His lips massaged hers, and she let out a sigh when she felt his tongue run across her lips slowly. As her hands got more adventorous, and they were sliding down to the dolls pants, he stopped her.

"There will be time for that another day, my little puppet. Your exam is over" He smiled devilishly at her as he stood, and went to the door.

The next thing Emerald knew, once her daze had passed, she was alone in the beautiful room, still trying to process what had just happened, and couldn't hide her smile.

"Drossel.." She whispered, looking at the door. "My love.." 


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours passed as Emerald laid on the bed Drossel had placed her on, just staring at the wall and replaying what had happened over and over in her mind. She was finally interuppted when Drossel walked in.

"Emerald, it's time for you to come downstairs and assist me in the shop. We have a customer waiting" Drossel said simply, then his limbs clicked as he turned around and quietly shut the door.

Emerald reluctantly got up, fixed her clothing and hair, and when she walked downstairs she saw that Drossel was talking with a young female, dressed in quite nice clothing. She had long brown, curly locks and sparkling blue eyes, and Emeraldn would be lying if the girl wasn't a beautiful young lady. It made her quite jealous as she was watching Drossel gaze at her face, and her body, but she felt like she couldn't say anything. It wasn't her place to do so. On the table, there was a small note written in Drossel's hand writing.

"Beneath this desk, there is a button. The room will fill with chloroform, to knock out the young woman I'm speaking to. Once she is passed out, I'll need you to help me bring her to the doll making room" It was scribbled quickly on the note, and Emerald hesitantly pressed the button.

The gas filled the room, and the girl was beginning to look drowsy. Drossel and Emerald, being dolls, were not affected by the gas.

"Oh... what's that sweet smell? It's... making me so tired..." She said, before the chloroform really seeped into her system and she fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"Emerald," Drossel said, and looked up at her, "Get her legs" He leaned down, and grabbed the girl by the arms, while Emerald did as she was told and grabbed the girls legs.

She carried the girl with Drossel to the doll making shop, and sat her up on a chair nearby. Drossel slipped off his gloves, and went to the stove and started making wax for a brand new doll. Emerald was more confused now, but still jealous as to why he had been gazing at the girl is such a fashion. It didn't take long for Drossel to turn back around, and notice Emerald's look of dismay.

"What's wrong, my precious little puppet?" Back to the puppet thing again.

Emerald played with her hands. "Drossel... why... why were you staring at that girl the way you were?"

Drossel was somewhat caught off guard by her question, but then gave her a smile. "Why, because I'm a doll maker, of course. I live to make beautiful dolls, and I use beautiful humans to make beautiful dolls"

Emerald frowned. "But... why her, then? Why not... not..." Emerald couldn't think of what to say, and Drossel came over and placed a hand under her chin.

"Why not you, perhaps? I'm afraid I'd never be able to make a doll as beautiful as you are... that would be impossible. So, I'm not going to try" Drossel smiled. "Instead, I'll make simple dolls that humans will enjoy... and I will keep you all to myself"

Emerald gazed up at him, and Drossel brought his hands down to her waist, his shoulders clicking as he did. He leaned down and kissed her softly, and smiled as he felt her fingers intertwine themselves within his hair. The kiss they shared was warm, passionate, and also quite sexy.

"I suppose you're already well aware that the exam I gave you... was much more than an exam" Drossel said with a small smile, and Emerald smiled back and kissed him hard once more.

"I'm well aware now, master" Emerald said, and Drossel leaned his forehead against hers.

"Please, my dear... call me only Drossel from now on" 


End file.
